An advertising campaign, which can include advertisements for presentation on television or over the internet, can be used by a company to promote its brand, products, and services. However, the content or message of certain advertisements can create controversy, resulting in consumers negatively perceiving the company and/or product. In extreme cases, a negatively perceived advertisement can prompt a boycott of the product or brand being promoted by the advertisement.